


Being The Tour Manager Has Its Perks

by joelkanitz



Category: All Time Low
Genre: AU, F/M, Finger Sucking, Genderswap, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Time Low's tour manager really needs to get laid. Luckily, a fan of the band is willing to help him out with that.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/606964/Being-The-Tour-Manager-Has-Its-Perks/">mibba version</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being The Tour Manager Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that I created from what was originally a Flyzik/OC, posted to Tumblr (now deleted). It’s basically an AU where Alex isn’t in the band, is younger, is a girl, and wants that J Matthew Flyzik dick. I could’ve expanded on it because this isn’t very good but honestly, I couldn’t be bothered.

I really, really needed to grow some fucking balls and just talk to her. That’s what Jack would tell me. For once, I took his advice.

“Hey there,” I grinned, leaning on the bar in the venue where Jack, Zack, and Rian were playing tonight. 

“Hello,” the brunette replied, flashing me a smile. She had cropped dark hair and slender legs that seemed to go on for miles, and her hourglass figure was more than gorgeous.

Okay, so I’d hit a new low. Sue me. My all-time low, in fact.

…Shoot me for that, forget the suing. 

See, I hadn’t had sex in about seven months, never mind a date, or even a girlfriend. Talking to girls in clubs when I was out with the guys just plain terrified me these days, and it seemed I had resorted to talking to someone who was probably a fan of the band at actual concerts. 

It’s sick, I know. Not the good kind of sick. The actual vomit kind of sick. But this girl was really pretty and she looked quite mature. Plus, she was drinking at the bar. That told me things. She was old enough to buy alcohol and she didn’t seem to recognise me as the tour manager, so I thought it was safe to assume she wasn’t a completely insane fangirl. 

Plus, the band was finished, and she wasn’t all sweaty, so it seemed she hadn’t been in the crowd.

“So did you enjoy the concert?" 

"I did, it was good, I watched from the back. Great lighting display.”

“Oh awesome, I’ll tell Jeff, he’ll like hearing that,” I answered automatically and then slapped myself. On the inside though; I wasn’t crazy.

“Jeff?” she looked puzzled. “Isn’t that the… the, uh… yeah, the lighting dude?”

Uh-oh.

“Um, yes,” I cleared my throat awkwardly.

She looked at me very closely and then gasped. “Oh my God! And you must be the tour manager." 

I held in a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, that’s me. My name’s Matt, Matt Flyzik.”

“That’s a pretty cool name. I like your lip ring, it suits you.”

I was surprised that she just seemed to carry on as normal. Okay. Maybe she’d just seen photos of us on the All Time Low Twitter or something. 

“Th-thank-you. So, your name?”

“It’s Alex Gaskarth; my full first name is Alexandra but I hate that, so just Alex,” she smiled. “How old are you, Matt? That piercing makes you look like a teenager!”

I laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m actually twenty-seven, so, few years too late. What about you? You look older than a lot of the girls that come here.”

“Oh, I’m, uh, I’m twenty-one, yeah. Just turned twenty-one, actually.”

“Awesome! Would you maybe like to come a walk with me or something, after we’ve cleared all the stuff away? We could get a drink, if you like… a bar, or, anywhere.”

“Or maybe we could just buy some drinks in a store and hang out? Like on the bus or whatever.”

She was very casual with her wording. I’d encountered plenty groupies trying their luck with the boys in the band’s younger years, and she didn’t seem like the type, but I guess you can never know. One way or another, it seemed like she was vying for sex, which I was absolutely fine with.

I don’t sleep around but damn it, I needed to get some. 

“We actually have a hotel tonight, but that sounds great to me. Can I meet you there in an hour? I’ll bring drinks,” I said firmly, hoping I didn’t sound completely desperate for this to happen.

“Gladly, I’ll be waiting,” she winked, taking her drink and walking off.

I was pretty sure she was making her hips swing deliberately, but once again, I was absolutely fine with that. 

+++

Alex was even more beautiful naked, with red wine staining her lips. We fumbled in an unfamiliar bed, skin burning hot. My hands were consistently cold from being outside and I could hear her gasp whenever I gripped her thighs or stroked her back.

I found myself continuously apologising for it. 

After the fifth, “I’m so sorry, I really am,” she sat up and straddled me, grabbing one of my hands in both of hers. I lay still, confused and painfully hard, before I realised what she was doing.

She brought two of my fingers into her mouth, sucking and running her warm tongue around them until they were matched in temperature. She did the same on each and every finger before kissing all the way up my arm, and biting on my shoulder when she reached it. I moaned, warmed hands grabbing her ass. I could hear her laughing against me, and then she was moving again, lips trailing.

I forgot how to breathe when she got between my legs and gave my dick the same treatment my fingers had been given.

“Oh, shit,” I panted, toes curling as I resisted the urge to buck my hips. “Shit, fuck, fuck…”

She was incredible. Pretty sure Jack was pissed at me for having loud sex in the room right next to his but I don’t care. I don’t care, I don’t care. 

A hot girl came back to my room to have drinks with me, and she sucked my dick and rode me and that is all I care about. 

Oh, and I also maybe care that I got her to cum so hard she screamed my name. 

+++ 

It was late morning, past eleven, when I woke up. I never get to sleep in until then. It was shocking. 

I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs out of bed to see Alex wearing her shirt and underwear, shaking out her jeans to put them on again too.

With a lazy smile, I stood and stretched.

“Morning,” Alex glanced back at me with a grin.

“To you too,” I replied, bending down to pick something up from the floor. It was an ID card. “Oh, hey, I think this fell out your pocket…”

I trailed off when I saw the birth date on it. The picture was definitely her.

“Wait… you’re eighteen?”

She stalled, turning around and looking lost for words. Caught out. “Um. I… yeah, well, see, I…”

“No, no,” I shook my head when she struggled to talk. “It’s um… it’s fine, I guess, I mean, you’re still, um… you know, legal. It’s just, you were drinking and I thought… you looked older, I assumed you were twenty-one and you said you were, so…”

“I’m sorry I lied,” Alex bit her lip, pulling her jeans on quickly and doing them up. “I thought you might not go for me if you knew I was nearly ten years younger than you… I just turned eighteen, not twenty-one, yeah. Um. I don’t really get asked to show ID when I order drinks, so that’s why I was–”

“It’s okay,” I laughed, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. “It’s alright. I’m not that shallow, just a little surprised… it is a pretty big age-gap.”

“Yeah, but… we had fun, didn’t we?” Alex laughed softly, and it eased the tension.

“Oh, yeah, we did,” I nodded, cheeks growing slightly pink as I laughed too.

“So… if all is forgiven, or maybe even not forgiven… I could give you my number and make it up to you sometime?”

I eyed her innocent expression carefully, knowing exactly what she was getting at. Hotel sex, bus sex, phone sex… the works. I liked that idea a lot. I liked her a lot. Maybe she’d end up being the first girlfriend I had in months, who knows?

“Sounds like a plan,” I replied, smirking slightly. 

“Excellent,” she walked over and pecked my lips, tonguing my lip ring slightly. “Give me a call any time, tour manager.”

I watched her walk out of the room, throwing me a backwards glance that made my stomach flutter. 

I guess being the tour manager has its perks.


End file.
